


A Wondrous Thing

by chylersilva



Series: Greater than Gold [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair muses on his friend Madalena and her love for Zevran. Just some silly cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wondrous Thing

He doesn’t know what she sees in him. Sure, he’s got that ensaring accent, the suave confidence, a willingness to share his supposed large collection of experience in certain areas of romance that he himself can’t claim- okay, maybe he did know what a woman might see in the assassin. But that didn’t mean had to understand it. She’s THE Grey Warden (at this thought, he’s keenly aware of just how often during their adventures his own status as a Warden is promptly forgotten by friends and foes alike). Of all the men for a woman of that calibre to fall in with, she chooses the Antivan who tried to kill them all. 

If he’s being honest with himself, it was partly jealousy at first that clouded his view on the matter. Once he got past the attempt on his life, that is. He would never admit it, not under any circumstance where he has a choice in the matter, but looking back he knows he harbored a bit of a crush on his brave companion. She was beautiful, smart, resourceful and most importantly laughed at his jokes instead of at him. As their friendship blossomed, he’d come to care for her deeply, but even he could tell he wasn’t alone in this. Although they may not always get along, he was fairly certain each one of their merry band of traveling misfits would gladly lay down their life for their leader. Sure, it would be in the name of the Blight, but it would also be for her. Even the Qunari had developed a startling fondness for the Warden. He swears he actually saw Sten crack a smile in her presence once, but his eyes made have been playing a trick on him. 

But her and Zevran, that’s a mystery he still can’t grasp. Do all women have some sort of secret attraction to paid killers? Should he be growing his hair out and getting tattoos? These were the sort of things he often asked himself while sitting around camp. He sometimes liked to imagine the couple having an argument and suddenly- poof! Frog Zevran. His amusement was generally short-lived, however, because his mind would quickly wander into something more serious. Could they actually trust the assassin? What were his intentions with her? Madalena was her own person, yes, and Alistair knew she could handle herself. At first he hadn’t been terribly concerned, as it seemed a relationship based in one thing the two shared very enthusiastically each night at camp (tents should really have thicker walls, he had decided after that first night). But over time he’d watched them both, and it became clear even to a romance novice like himself that something more was at work. 

—

An earring. He gave her an earring, one singular earring he feels he should note. Didn’t they typically come in pairs? Was he missing something? The Warden had pulled Alistair aside that night to talk. Their confrontation with the archdemon was rapidly approaching, and there was much Grey Warden business to discuss. Oh, and the little part where she was putting him forward as king. But that was beside the point, which was….oh right, that earring. Or rather, what the piece of jewelry represented. They had a long, at times awkward but honest conversation about life, love and all the best ways to shred darkspawn into a bloody pulp. 

“You know, don’t tell Morrigan, but I think you might just be my best friend, Alistair.”

“My usual instinct would tell me there’s a joke at my expense hidden somewhere in those words, but just this once I can tell you’re serious. And I- it’s an honor. I feel the same way, I’m sure you know by now. Anyway, if you do ask Morrigan she’ll certainly assure you you’re my only friend too. Lucky you.”

“Lucky me indeed. Speaking of, I wanted to talk to you about something. You know, as my best friend, you have important responsibilities to uphold.” 

“Oh? Well this should be good. Or mildly embarrassing. What is it, then?”

She seems thoughtful, before she shrugs. “How do you…tell someone very important to you how you truly feel about them? I mean, there were people, when I was in the tower. Temporary companionship, fun for a night, but nothing- nothing like this.”

“You mean, how do you tell the elf who tried to assassinate you once that you’re sickeningly in love with him?” She shoved him then, hard. “Hey! Come on, we’ve all seen you staring at that earring whenever you’re not wearing it. Not to mention the uh, things we all hear at night.” He cleared his throat before moving on. “Look, I won’t pretend to understand it, and it’s not as though I have a lot of experience in this sort of thing myself but I would think he’d want to know. Given that we may all be killed any day now, I’d say sooner rather than later.”

“You know, for once, I think you may be right Alistair.” She felt a rush of emotions suddenly, mostly dominated by excitement at the prospect of finally making her feelings for Zevran official after many attempts and much deliberation. Before her friend could make another teasing remark, she’d grabbed his face to to plant a swift kiss to his cheek. As her fellow warden turned some shade of pink, she stood and took off.

—

She found her lover- her love, at the tavern where he appeared to be talking down a predictably drunk Oghren who’d apparently challenged the barkeep to hand combat for reasons unknown. Amusing as the whole scene was, she had other priorities now. Spotting her as she entered, Zevran’s face was beaming. Without a word, she took the elf’s hand in her own and led him back into the private rooms of the establishment. “Why my dear Warden, I do like your enthusiasm,” she heard Zevran remark as they moved and the smirk on her face continued to grow. Once the noise of the place had been reduced to a dull background roar, she spun around to face him. “I need to tell you something now.” When he seemed ready to reply, she waved her hand to quiet him.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for some time now. I was going to tell you just the other day, but then you had your lips on my- well, you don’t need me to explain your wide array of talents.”

“On the contrary-“ He began, eyebrow cocked, but she brought a finger to those same lips to silence him again. 

“I love you.” She spoke the words without a further moment of hesitation, savoring the look of surprise on his face. It was extremely hard to catch a former assassin of the Crows off guard, so this was no small achievement. “I, Madalena Amell, most likely best mage in Thedas, am completely in love with you, Zevran Arainai. This is new to you, I know. It’s new to me too and I have no expectations, only that you let me love you because if I’m going to face probable death at the breath of an archdemon in a few day’s time then I’m going to do it being yours.”

The barkeep, exhausted and sore, found the pair an hour later celebrating her announcement atop barrels of cheap wine. “Te amo,” the elf had been muttering against the woman’s skin.


End file.
